If Things Were Real
by M-Chan16
Summary: Jessi finds out her favorate anime is real. and if thats not enough of a shocker, she finds out she a demon. Now she has to work with the four people she thought never existed... and she ends up falling for one. [Finished]
1. Prolouge

Me: Please!!!!!???????

Astro: Fine. M-Chan owns nothing so please don't sue.

Me : Thanx

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
**If Thing Were Real**  
Prologue- A Normal Life

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jessi Tapp got to school at 7:00 as she did every morning. She found a table near by and sat down She took a book out of her back pack and started to read. After a few minutes she found her self counting down.

"5..4..3..2..1-."

"Hey Jessi!" she herd her friend Amanda call. Jessi rolled her eyes and put her book down she saw her best friends Jenny and Amanda coming toward her.

"Who do you think is faster? Hiei or Sesshomaru?" Jenny asked. Jessi sighed it seemed like their whole life revolved around anime. Not that that's bad or any thing...

"Hiei hands down" Jessi said. If there is one thing she ruled at it was anime trivia.

"Hiei is so hot!" Amanda exclaimed. Jenny nodded in agreement.

"What do you think?"

"Honestly? I think he's a drawing on a piece of paper" Jessi said as the first bell rang.

Her day went on as usual. History, Chemistry, Spanish 3, English, lunch, Drama, Math, P.E., and Study Hall. She walked home and turned on her computer.

She sighed and checked for any updates on her favorite stories, none. She went up to her room to watch T.V., when she herd the phone rang she ran to get it but she tripped on the rug on the floor, but she didn't hit the floor. She fell into a blue light.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I know it's short but it is the prologue. This is my first story. The yyh gang are in the next chapter r&r. 


	2. Is this real?

**If Things Were Real  
**Chapter 1- Favorite anime a reality

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
A/n- the story will be in Jessi's point of view from now on.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
"Are you sure that's her?" a voice asked.

"Yes she's of age and looks just like Jana" said another. Shit what happened? My head hurts like hell. Those voices seem vaguely familiar. Wait. Are they... leaving?

Oh thank god.

I sat up and opened my eyes. Then they widened. This wasn't my room. I don't even think it's my house. Where am I? I must be dreaming, must have hit my head to hard. The room I'm in is a tiny cozy bedroom. One window and a closet. This is weird.

I got up and found the door. I made my way out into the hallway. I glanced at the walls. Lots of pictures. How fun. Side tracking. I herd voices down the hall so that were I headed. I stopped in front of a door way.

"No sign of him yet" one voice said.

"He's an idiot what do you expect" came another.

"No Kuwabara you're an idiot" said a third. Kuwabara? Like Yu Yu Hakusho Kuwabara? Ok I'm officially freaked. I stepped into the room to find all of the YYH gang exept Hiei.

"This is insane" I said the all looked at me. I grabbed a near by wall to keep from falling. I saw Keiko get up she walked for to me and helped me stand.

"I told you it was insane" she said apparently proving a point. She showed me out of the room and onto a deck out side.

"You ok?" she asked. I nodded.

"It's just for the last three years I thought all this.." I waved my hand around the backyard. "...was a show". Keiko nodded like she understood every thing.

Then my brain started clicking

"You know English?" I asked. She nodded

"We all do" she replied. I stood up and walked over to a near by garden. I was full with a lot of exotic flowers.

"Stupid fox" I muttered. There was one flower that caught my attention though. A black Rose. I heard Keiko get up.

"You wanna meet everyone else?" she asked. "You don't have to if you're not up to it" she said quickly after ward.

"No" I said. "I wanna meet them all"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review Ttyl

M-Chan 16 


	3. Where's Hiei?

**If Things Were Real**  
Chapter 2 –Where's Hiei?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Keiko was true to her word she started to introduce me to every one. Yusuke is a jerk and Kuwabara is a moron. I'm still trying to get the fact through my head that they're real. But I would love to meet Kurama and Hiei. I have an idea were Kurama might be, well... basically anywhere some one can meditate. How do I know he's meditating? Yuske. Apparently no one here knows why I'm so important and I don't think we will until Koenma shows up. Apparently they don't know that there's a show called Yu Yu Hakusho with them as the main characters. Except for Keiko, the one person I told.

"Do you guys know were Kurama is?" Keiko asked. "I want him to meet Jessi".

"I'd say near the forest or in his room." Yusuke said bluntly. I sighed.

"How fun. Only I don't think he's meditating" I started without thinking "He's probably trying to become Youko again" now realizing what I just said I mentally hit my self.

"How do you know about Youko?" Yusuke asked. I need a B.S lie right now. "Umm..."

"I told her" Keiko said covering for me. Wow! That as close. Next Jessi, think before you speak.

"Come on Jessi I'll show you around" she said standing up. I followed her.

"Thanks for covering for me" I said

"No prob." She started "we girls have to stick together". I grinned.

"Ok. We know where Kurama is, what about Hiei?" I asked.

"We don't know. After the tournament he took off. We haven't heard from him since." She said.

"Oh"

"Don't worry he can take care of himself"

"Who said I as worried?"

"No one" there was a few minutes of dead silence. We walked back outside. It looked so peaceful. Silent. I walked back over to the garden. I wanted to see the flowers again, but basically the black rose. It seemed so mysterious yet beautiful at the same time. Keiko followed me.

"I always thought Kurama had a weird taste in flowers" she said.

"I'm afraid to touch anything. Who knows one could be his death tree." I said laughing a little.

"I wouldn't plant a death tree in a simple garden." Came a voice from behind. We both turned to see Kurama watching us.

"You like?" he asked. I nodded. "Kurama" he said introducing himself.

"Jessi" I said. Weird. Well I've gotten used to weird. Now silence again. I was feeling very uncomfortable. Why? Dunno. I closed my eyes for a second. Not a god idea. I had a vision, if that what you want to call it. I saw flashes, pictures if you will. Some of the dark tournament, then the house, this garden, the forest, and then finally a cave in the forest.

My eyes snapped open I was on the ground with Kurama and Keiko standing over me. I felt my self breathe hard. I stood up.

"Uh... Jessi are you ok?" Keiko asked.

"I think so" I said. I dusted my pants off. "I had a vision nothing really. It probably had something to do with why I'm here"

"Koenma will be her soon. We'll ask him then" Kurama said. I nodded. Weird was now an understatement.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

To astro-24 my first reviewer, thanx. Hope you all like! R&R  
  
M-Chan16


	4. The Demon Inside

Me: do we have to do this every time?

Astro: knowing him? Yes

Me: You know Hiei, Kuwabara and Yukina are in this.

Hiei: So?

Asrto- Told ya, black mail is impossible.

Me: I don't own anything..... You guys know the routine.

(A/N- for all those who care. I like writing so if you don't like my story don't read it [for those confused, I got a weird review] like I said this is my first fic. So please be gentle. No flames)  
  
If Thing Were Real  
Chapter 3- The Demon Inside  
  
Yeah, I am still getting used to this place, kind of. Like when I woke up at 2 A.M., I still thought this was a dream. It's that vision I keep having that woke me up. It's trying to tell me something or, well... something. Maybe I should see if I can find this cave. Yeah, maybe at a decent hour.  
  
After I got a few more hours of sleep again I woke up...again. I looked at the floor at my bed were a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top rested.  
  
"Good 'ol Keiko," I muttered. I saw a note on top of the clothes, 'We're out side. Make your self at home, Keiko'. I changed out of my old clothes and into the new. I found a rubber band a pulled my light brown hair into a tight bun. After about five minutes of walking I found the kitchen. Let's see I can help my self or skip breakfast? Breakfast? I never eat breakfast. I found a clean glass in a dishwasher under the sink.  
  
I set the glass down, and sighed, I felt a raging headache coming on. Oh, great rubbed my templates in my forehead and sighed again. I still can not believe this is all real. It's just so unbelievable. I picked up the glass and filled it with water. I was about to take a drink when I felt a raging pain in my hands. I herd the glass break. The pain in my hands was now traveling all over my body. My bones felt like acid was burning right through. The pain was so intense.  
  
"DAMN!" I screamed as the pain worsened. I couldn't stand it any more; I fell to my knees and grabbed my head. "Let it stop, please let it stop" I kept muttering to my self. I herd foot steps; people were coming. I balled my hands into fists and slammed the ground. The pain wouldn't subside. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
After what seemed an eternity the pain slowly started to sub-side. I heard a final 'snap' and the pain was gone. Completely, like it was never there. When I opened my eyes I saw black hair. Long black hair. I stood up to see Kurama and Yuske, looking extremely confused, looking at me. I was still very shaken.  
  
"Good now we can start" we herd a voice say. All three of us turned around to see Koenma standing behind us. We walked into the other room and all took a seat. Koenma started talking before any of us could say any thing.  
  
"I'm not sure how long this will take so please safe questions till the end" he started. He sounded like my history teacher "A hundred or so years there was a half fire demon named Jana. She was much like Youko, a thief and a murderer. But she had some...unusual talents, even for a demon. She had visions of the past, present, and future. And she used those powers to her advantage. There was a secret no one knew about until her dying day. She had purifying powers. Her father was the fire demon. Her mother was a miko. The reason I brought Jessi here is because she is Jana reincarnated. And that brings us to your mission. A demon by the name of Akira. He has possessed a crystal that my father's assistants have been looking for, for three years. If the learns how to use the crystal the world as we know it might collapse. He almost has control of it. I need you to train Jessi so she can purify the crystal."...wow.  
  
"How did she die?" Kurama asked.  
  
"She was murdered" Koenma said but said nothing of the killer. "Start training her tomorrow. You have 5 months before you take off to demon world to find Akira.  
  
"Months!" I exclaimed "What about my parents and all my friends?"  
  
"I already had their memories altered. They think you're here on a educational trip" Koenma replied.  
  
"Great" I said sarcastically "If you don't mind I'm going on a walk to clear my head" I got up and let my self out side. I saw the forest edge and headed out that way. Maybe I can find that cave.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Ok guys that took for ever, but I'm not used to typing.  
  
R&R  
  
M-Chan16


	5. Me? Jana?

Me: hey! Welcome back!  
  
Astro: you know how cheesy that sounds?  
  
Me: grrrrr.

Astro: i guess you do

Me: curse you

Astro: did you give up on Hiei?

Me: Yes

Astro: Maybe someone else will do it...

Me: i don't own anything

** If Thing Were Real  
Chapter 4- Me? Jana?  
**  
Yes, I am trying to find "that" cave but I'm having some issues right now. Like most forests, this one was huge. I sighed yet again. I should just go back and try again later, and I would have, if I hadn't felt a mysterious power to my left. I turned.  
  
"One way to find out" I muttered. I started to walk in that direction. It only took a few minutes to realize that I was right. I saw the cave. The same one in my visions. I cautiously took a step in and saw nothing. I started to walk in further. I felt my adrenaline running. I grinned. Of course that lasted about 3 seconds, because I found my self up against the cave wall with a sword to my neck.  
  
"Baka, you think you can walk in here and walk out alive?" I looked up to see a pair of red eyes. My attacker looked at me. "How? How can you be alive?! I killed you!!!" he yelled. I needed to take control of the situation or I'm a dead girl. Literally. 'Ok ok I know a lot about this guy... wait he killed me?' I thought  
  
"Obviously not because I'm right here" I'm no dumb shit I knew he was talking about Jana. Ok that didn't work mainly because now I was a lot closer to having my throat cut. "You didn't kill me, you killed Jana. Why? I have no fucking clue but if you kill my now people will come looking and call it a hunch but I think you don't want these people finding you" my thinking didn't work.  
  
"What kind of people?" he asked. Ok I need something harsh.  
  
"People like your sister" I said without thinking, but it worked. He loosened his grip. A lot. Enough for me to get away from him. "Damn" I said, rubbing my neck "ya know you don't have to attack everyone you see"  
  
"How do you know?" he asked. "How do you know about Yukina?" Yeah if he wasn't pissed before, he is now.  
  
"Ano...Kurama" I lied, and I just got Kurama in deep shit.  
  
"Baka fox" he muttered. I looked at my watch. It was later than I thought. Much later.  
  
"Umm, hate to break your thought but I got to go" I turned toward the exit. I felt bad. I don't know why I just did. "Don't worry Hiei I won't tell anyone, not that you care" I dashed out of the cave and back toward the house.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I didn't like that chapter; it's one of those you just have to get out of the way.For giveme i know this one is short. Thanks to Astro-24 (again) and Arisu's-sister-Echo, for reviewing! I promise the next chapter will be better (and longer)  
  
R&R, M-Chan16 


	6. The Attack

Me: skip the details, I don't own anything (my apologies to the last chapter I know it was short.)  
  
If Things Were Real  
  
Chapter 5- The Attack  
  
I panted hard. I felt sweat drop from my brow. Sword in hand, I looked at the fox in front of me. Rose whip and all. Right now I was working on the defense. I'm mastered basic sword techniques. Of course I haven't shown any sign of my fire powers yet. Big surprise. Kurama made another attack. I easily dodged it. Of course we all know he's not trying. If he wanted to hurt me it would only be too easy.  
  
I also know how to separate my visions. Before each vision I see a color. Black, blue or red. Black for past, blue for present, and red for future. I hardly see anything of the present or past just mainly the future. It's helpful to have them none the less. Again Kurama attacked, and again I dodged. I closed my eyes for a second. Not a good idea. I saw a flash of blue, followed by a river (somewhat near Hiei's cave) and blood, lots of blood; a body, a small one, a girl. She needs help.  
  
When I finally gained control of my body, Kurama had started to attack yet again. Half way through the attack he noticed something wrong and tried to pull back but he was too far in the attack, he only weakened it. He hit my upper arm and hard. I didn't move, but it hurt like hell.  
  
"Something's wrong" I said putting my sword in its sheath.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't dodge" He said coming to look at my arm. I pulled away.  
  
"You don't understand someone's hurt, someone's missing" I stood up and ran toward the house. I entered the living room where Keiko and Botan talking. "Where's Yukina?" I asked wide eyed.  
  
"She went looking for flowers in the forest" Botan said like noting was wrong.  
  
"Let me get this straight" I started my anger growing "you let her go into a demon infested forest ALONE?!" I grabbed a sweatshirt by the door and ran back out of the house and straight to the forest. I panted and kept running. After what seemed an eternity I herd running water. Within minutes I found my self on a river bank. I looked down the river looking for anything, anything like Yukina and I found her. I ran over to her.  
  
"Yukina" I said tapping her cheek. "Stay with me" I looked at her, she had some deep gashes on her chest and stomach. ''Kami help me" I muttered. I took the sweat shirt and wrapped it around her. "Ok" I said talking to my self. "Calm your self Jessi. Ok the house is so out of the question. And there is no way in seven hells I'm leaving her. Ok Jessi think, think umm... where can I go...THE CAVE!" Of course how could I be so stupid?I picked her up trying not to injure her wounds more and started to the cave. She stirred a little.

"Come on Yukina just a little farther" I urged. Personally? I was scared as hell. Again minutes seemed like an eternity. I finally found the entrance and walked inside.  
  
"Hiei? You in here?" I asked. No answer. Is that good or bad?... Focus. I sighed and moved the sweat shirt. It looked bad. I put the sweat shirt back on. "Yukina" I said "wake up" I shook her a little, luckily she woke.  
  
"Jessi... I... it..."  
  
"Don't talk" I said sternly.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked ignoring my statement  
  
"A cave near the house" I said "now don't talk. You're weak enough" O.k. this was not good at all. I know nothing about treating wounds I don't know shit when it comes to healing. The smell of blood reached my nose. I felt weak the smell was making me dizzy. I herd someone enter the cave and walk closer.  
  
"Hiei?" I asked nervously. I herd the figure get closer. I stood up.  
  
"So, she didn't die. Oh, well I can kill both of you now" need less to say it was a demon. A big one. O.k. big demon. Very big demon. I took a step in front of Yukina, and took out my sword. I (again) was scared as hell, but that demon wasn't going to know it.  
  
"You won't touch her" I said sternly.  
  
"Wanna bet?" he asked. He lunged toward us I dodged and jumped. I tightened my grip on my sword. I held it forward as I started to fall.  
  
"SPIRIT EXTENSHION!" I yelled as my sword grew. The attack was very similar to Kuwabara's spirit sword and Inuyasha's tetsusaiga. I sliced through the demon and fell to the ground. I dropped my sword, shaking.  
  
"I... I killed him" I muttered looking at my shaking hands. I didn't think that it would...oh, god I killed someone. I took a seat next to Yukina. She had passed out again. "Damn Demon" I muttered looking at the gash on my leg. A few minutes passed, I was still a bit shaken when yet again I herd someone enter the caved. I, once again, stood up. 'If it's was another demon I will be so pissed' I thought as foot steps approached. I saw the outline of a figure.  
  
"Thank god" I said feeling weak from the earlier attack. I only had used it once before, but it wasn't that strong. My sight blurred in and out.  
  
"Yukina...she needs help" I said trying not to pass out. Hiei finally came into full view.  
  
"What happened?" he asked harshly walking over to his sister.  
  
"She was attacked dumb ass" I muttered right before I passed out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Thanks to Arisu's –sister- echo and Kitsune Kit for reviewing my last chappie. Right now it's almost 10:00 P.M. and I'm tired so hope in enjoyed and good night.  
  
M-Chan16


	7. Karaoke

Astro: you are bored. Aren't you? Me: no, I mean I am posting aren't I? Astro: than get to it... M-Chan16 owns nothing  
  
A/n- some things you must know about this chapter. 1) I do not know the laws in Japan. 2) Keiko is a little ooc in this chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
If Things Were Real  
Chapter 6- Karaoke and Feelings.  
  
I awoke (according to my watch) a ½ hour later. Wow. I must have really been weak. Yukina was in the place I put her, Hiei was (again) no where to be seen. My life is way too complicated. I sat up a little too fast. My head spun. I rubbed my temples.  
  
"Stupid evil demons," I mumbled as I used the side of the cave to help my self up. I stood on my feet, but when I did I felt a seizing pain in my left leg. I fell back to the ground. I glanced at my leg. Oh, yeah the gash. "Last time I use that stupid attack". I stood up again careful not to put to much wait on my leg. I groaned. Everyone was probably wondering were the fuck I was. Surprise, surprise.  
  
I walked out of the cave. I held up my hand to block the rays from soaking into my eyes. I turned and started toward the river again. Call it a hunch, I just knew he had to be there, and he was.  
  
"Having fun?" I asked sarcastically. As I walked to his left. "I have to get back and I have to take Yukina. If I don't there will be search parties"  
  
"Hn" oh, sure the famous line. I looked up at him; ya know he is kind of cute... Ah! Jessi get your head out of the gutter! 'It is ok to like some one' miss practical sensible said in the back of my head. 'Not when it's a guy the loves, like hardly anyone' I fought back. "I'll be going then" I said. I went back to the cave. Helping Yukina, up we limped back to the house.  
  
=============  
  
"Must you pester me?" I asked Kuwabara. He had been trying to figure out who exactly who attacked Yukina. I had told him whoever it was, was already dead but does he listen? What do you think? It has been exhausting, these last two days. My leg has started to heal quite well. Well... healing good enough so I doesn't hurt when walk but it still looks kind of nasty but nothing a pair of jeans can't cover up.  
  
"Keiko" I whined "what do you do around here. I'm so bored".  
  
"Well, me and Yuske were thinking about going to this club that's right near here but not until later" joy.  
  
"What time?" I asked  
  
"About eight-ish" she said. Great 5 hours to kill.  
  
"Does Yuske know of these plans?" I asked. Honestly neither of them are the club type.  
  
"Not yet"  
  
Oh, joy. I walked out onto the porch to find something very interesting. Botan, Kuwabara, and Yuske playing a game I read about (and have played) so many times. Truth or dare. Botan noticed I was staring.  
  
"Jessi come join us it's so fun" Ok why not. This should be fun.  
  
"Why not. Out of pure curiosity why are you two" referring to Yuske and Kuwabara "playing truth or dare of all games?" I took a seat in between Yuske and Botan.  
  
"Because we are extremely bored and it was the only way to get Botan to shut up." Yuske said  
  
"Fun my turn" Kuwabara said "Jessi" how did I know he was going to pick me? Maybe because these people know hardly anything about me...  
  
"Dare" I said. I always pick dare and I have yet to turn one down.  
  
"Ok, umm..." Stupid bozo, if he was planning on picking me he should have thought of something. "I got it! I think..."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling this is going to be like nothing like truth or dare back home? I mean more than prank calls and TPing houses"  
  
"You do that in America? God you guys are twisted" Yuske said.  
  
"Hai" I replied grinning, still waiting for Kuwabara to say something.  
  
"How many times do you think I beat up Yuske?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Uh... you do realize I said dare right?" he nodded. Stupid moron. "Well, I'd ay none, but if you wanted me to guess how many times he beat you then it might be harder.  
  
"Try" Kuwabara said still looking confused on how I got that answer right.  
  
"Let's see" I said "there's the time you first met, the next morning..." (15 min. later)... oh, and we can not forget the time he got you the day before he died..." Shit me and my big mouth. I would try to cover but the looks of horror on their face signify that they heard me.  
  
"How do you-?" umm...  
  
"My visions" I lied quickly. Thank god they bought it.  
  
"Ok umm..., Yuske truth or dare" I said I had something planned if he said dare.  
  
"Dare" perfect.  
  
"I dare you to take Keiko to the club near here tonight" well that saves her an argument like he was going to back down.  
  
"Fine... Kuwabara." He said.  
  
"Truth" he said instantly. Yuske grinned.  
  
"Where do you think Hiei is?" he asked. I felt my stomach flip. Was I crushing on him that much?  
  
"How knows. I mean he probably got lost some where and can't find his way back" Kuwabara started. I felt my anger rising. "I mean he is an idiot" that was my breaking point.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!?" I yelled jumping from my seat. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT HE'S YOUR FRIEND. YOU FOUGHT ALONG SIDE OF HIM. HOW COULD YOU DISS HIM LIKE THAT?!" need less to say I was pissed. I stormed off into the forest, and trust me I had no intention of seeing him.  
  
I went straight to the river. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. 'what was that?' I thought 'why did I just explode?'. With out thinking I started picking up rocks and throwing them into the river, some harder than others.  
  
"Having fun?" a mocking voice came from behind.  
  
"Must we do this now?" I asked.  
  
"After your performance back there I'd say yes" the voice replied.  
  
"Look don't- wait who do you know what I said?" I asked  
  
"I was watching of course"  
  
"Idiot" I muttered. I stood up at turned to him. "So tell me Hiei what made you get the urge to watch me of all people?" he didn't answer big surprise. We stood in dead silence for what seemed for ever. Until I got cold, very cold.  
  
"You feel that?" I asked. He nodded. He stood in front of my with his sword out, good thing to because about two seconds later a demon came out with an attack. We both dodged. He moved to the demons side. The demon took another swing and missed again. Hiei jumped through the air and sliced sideways through the demon. He put he sword away.  
  
"Are you hurt?" He asked. I was stunned.  
  
"Like you care" I replied harshly. What's got me so worked up? I'm sure we'll find out. "Ya know you are a piece of work Hiei." He looked confused. Wow there is a first time for everything. "You can not hate me one day and protect me the next. You know that I like you so choose" wow. I was so surprised at myself I didn't wait for an answer I just left.  
  
===============  
  
"Nice place" I said looking at the club. I actually wasn't planning on coming but I needed to get my mind off of... cretin things. The club was nice. You could get food and drinks when you first walk in and then you walk out side to dace. To was cool.  
  
"Hey Jessi. They have karaoke tonight why don't you sign up" Yuske said with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"You're on slick" I said. We made our way over to the sign up booth. I flipped through the choice book. "Ah! All these sings are really old. By old I mean they were popular when I was twelve!"  
  
"How old are you now?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Sixteen" I replied.  
  
"Just pick one" she said encouraging me.  
  
"Fine" I looked up at the girl behind the booth. "Sometimes" I said. I used to like that song. And Britney Spears was a really good singer before she turned all slutty like. The women behind the booth nodded. "Oh. Yeah," I added "I can only sing in English"  
  
"Fine" she said as she took my name. With in minutes I found my self on stage with the lights and faces all on me. It felt like someone else was watching. Someone who wasn't supposed to be. But I shrugged the feeling off.  
  
You tell me you're in love with me  
  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
  
It's not that I don't want to stay  
  
But every time you come too close I move away  
  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
  
'Cause it sounds so good  
  
But if you really want me, move slow  
  
There's things about me you just have to know  
  
Sometimes I run(sometimes)  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Baby all I need is time  
  
I don't wanna be so shy (uh I)  
  
Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
  
Hope that you will wait for me  
  
You'll see that you're the only one for me  
  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
  
'Cause it sounds so good  
  
But if you really want me, move slow  
  
There's things about me you just have to know  
  
Sometimes I run (sometimes)  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Baby all I need is time  
  
Come just hang around and you'll see  
  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
  
If you love me, trust in me  
  
the way that I.... trust in you  
  
Sometimes I run(sometimes)  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Baby all I need is time  
  
all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Sometimes I run(sometimes)  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
Just hanging around and you'll see  
  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
  
If you love me, trust in me  
  
the way that I.... trust in you.  
  
When I finished the songs the lights went out and the few people listening clapped and hard. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Wow that was long. And I don't own the song or lyrics for 'sometimes'  
  
R&R M-Chan16 


	8. The Kiss and More

Me: hello everybody...ano...what was I going to say?  
  
Astro: how should I know? But did you see Inuyasha the other night?  
  
Me: Yeah but I liked the Yu Yu Hakusho episode better. Hiei looked weird in some parts.  
  
Astro: did not  
  
Me: so did... can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Astro: I don't know...  
  
Me: Please [on floor begging]  
  
Astro: why don't you do it your self?  
  
Me: Good idea. God, I am thick. I own nothing...

If Things Were Real  
Chapter 7- The Kiss... and More

I was still shocked that I had even tried to sing. I really don't like my voice. But as I said I hate to turn down a dare. "But it wasn't a dare" 'Ms. Practical sensible' said in my head "it was a suggestion. But who cares what's done is done. I grinned. I slowly walked off stage to see Keiko waiting.  
  
"You were great!" she yelled over the music. I saw Yuske standing not to far away waiting for her.  
  
"Go have fun." I said "I'm going to get a drink" I turned and walked back inside once there I realized I wasn't thirsty. I sighed and leaned against a near by wall. I came here to get him out of my head and yet he's the only thing I could think about. I need to do something to get him out of my head. When I was singing he was all I could think about. Maybe some dancing would get the chibi baka out of my head. Someone was reading my thoughts because when I opened my eyes I saw a guy right next to my.  
  
"I herd you sing" he said in English with a thick accent. "You are very good"  
  
"Thanks" I replied. Ok this guy was cute.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked signing to the dance floor.  
  
"Sure" I said starting to follow him "What's your name?"  
  
"Hiroshi" he said "and yours?"  
  
"Jessi" we walked out on to the floor as a new song came on. It was "Yeah" by Usher. But like most music in Japan it was in Japanese. We both started dancing. I saw no sign of Keiko or Yuske. I still got that odd feeling that someone was watching... Again I ignored it. I saw more people flood on to the floor. Even though I was out side it was getting hot. Soon enough the song changed to "My Band" my D12. I soon found my self getting over heated. Hiroshi noticed.  
  
"You want to get some air?" he asked. I nodded. We made our way over to the front of the club. I saw Keiko on the way. Not even bothering to yell I signed to the door. She seemed to understand because she nodded when she saw me. I soon found my self on the side walk out side the club.  
  
"Damn" I said "I was hot in there" I sat down next to Hiroshi who had just taken a seat on the curb.  
  
"You're not from here. Are you?" he asked.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"The states right?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"You don't say much"  
  
"I know. I'm usually quiet. It's just what I'm used to"  
  
"I see" this guy was really nice and I have only known him for about fifteen minutes. "Don't" 'Miss Practical sensible said "You like Hiei. Remember?". 'Say's who?' I fought back. "You do. It's all in your head. And in case you forgot I live in your head." 'Screw you'. "Don't say I didn't warn you..." but at that point I stopped listening to Miss Practical sensible. Right now I was only paying notice to Hiroshi. We stood up at the same time. I saw Keiko leisurely walk out of the club and toward us. It was then Hiroshi did a little much unforeseen. He grabbed my hand and held it.  
  
Then (again) it got cold but only for me. In a split second it was all clear. I knew who was watching me. Why Miss Practical sensible in my head was trying to warn me. And why I pushed Hiroshi to the ground after we got up. God I love my visions. I pushed Hiroshi to the ground so he wouldn't get his head cut off.  
  
After I pushed him I heard Keiko yell, Hiroshi curse and a pair of feet landing front of us. I stood up: quickly remembering my training. I was about to attack but when I looked up I saw (obviously) who my attacker was. He was in a fighting position, sword drawn. I quickly lowered my hands.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled. Hiroshi still on the ground. Keiko looked shocked, and I couldn't blame her. I looked my attacker straight in the eye. "What are you doing here?" I asked trying to get my anger out of my system. My attacker didn't drop his position and he didn't answer. "Keiko, get Hiroshi inside and do not tell Yuske." I said harshly. She nodded and did as I told her. Once my and the attacker were alone he finally put his sword away.  
  
"You have got some nerve" I started "you think you can just come in here and kill any one close to me?" ok that was a load of bull. Like I said earlier I hardly knew Hiroshi. I looked up at him. He said nothing. I found my self getting lost in his eyes. His red eyes. "I take it my little out burst a few hours ago has something to do with why you're here." Wait if that's true then that means he either likes me or hates me. Oh, god what have I gotten my self into? He closed his eyes and looked away.  
  
"Fine" I said "be that way. But if you don't mind I would like to back in and have fun. It's better than trying to get through to you" I started walking toward him. I intended to walk right passed him and go inside, but when in walked passed him, he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Yes?" I asked turning to him again.  
  
"You're not going in there" He said.  
  
"Since when do you rule my life Hiei?" I asked harshly pulling my arm away from his hand.  
  
"Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Every word" I replied. Damn this is the kind of thing you read in romance novels. Creepy. "You know what? Just leave me alone. I'm going back to the house. Don't follow me." I said. Ignoring the fact that the house was a few miles away I started walking.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Walking clears my head. At least that's what I told Keiko when she got home. I talked to her about everything. She seemed like the only one I could trust right now. When I say everything I mean everything. The cave, Yukina's attack, how I feel about Hiei... Well, you get the picture. Plus I got her to swear not to tell anyone about Hiei. I don't know why I'm so ticked at him. He did nothing wrong. It's me and my stupid hormones. Damn you stupid body.  
  
Once Keiko left my alone I started to think. 'Do I really like him? Of course I do, but that's not the question. The question is, do I love him? No I can't I have only known him for two weeks, tops. And I have really only talked to him a few times. How can I love him? Wait; did I say 'how can'? But that means that I do love him'. Needless to say I had a lot on my mind, and a lot of people noticed. Keiko can only cover for me for so long.  
  
"You have to talk to him" she kept saying, but I kept finding a reason not to. In all honesty I never thought I was going to see him again, and I told her this. "Don't tell me about that. You seem to forget that at one moment I thought I would never see Yuske again" Stupid Keiko, with her stupid logic. But she was right no matter how much I denied it I wanted to see him. No, I needed to see him. So I did.  
  
"Uh, Hiei? You in here?" I yelled as I entered his cave. My stomach was is knots. I was surprised I could still talk. I was nervous. But you probably knew that. I walked in deeper, until I saw the glow of a fire. When I got to that fire no one was there.  
  
"DAMN!" I yelled in frustration kicking the near by wall. I sat down next to the fire. I gazed into it, thinking about the nights earlier. I was with another guy when he attacked. Was he jealous? Okay this is weird. I'm the type of girl that no one likes. I looked deep into the fire I saw something. A rock, but not a regular rock. It was a deep blood red.  
  
"God, I'm crazy" I muttered. I reached into the fire. Instead of getting burned, like I thought I would have, I felt a cooling sensation. At first I was confused but then I remembered that technically I'm ½ fire demon. I grabbed the stone and pulled it out. I looked at it carefully. As it cooled off it turned into a blue color, and took a different shape. A very familiar different shape.  
  
"Oh god" I mumbled. "His tear gem. But why was it in the fire? Why would he?" I closed my hand around the gem, and closed my eyes. At that point, it felt like a warm blanket had been put over me. The chilly cave now seemed warm. Holding the gem I didn't feel nervous anymore. Even when I opened my eyes to see Hiei right in front of me.  
  
"Here" I said holding out the gem. "It's yours"  
  
"Keep it" he muttered. 'Okay who are you and where is Hiei' I thought.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't deserve it, and I thought it was from your mother"  
  
"It was"  
  
"Then why are you giving it to me?" I asked stubbornly.  
  
"You pulled it out of the fire" He said. "Only one person could have done that. You. If you were to put it back in the fire would never go out until the gem was removed. Only you and I can remove it"  
  
"How do you know some one else can't?"  
  
"Because of what my mother told me so long ago"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"The only people who can touch the gem are me, Yukina and the one I'm supposed to be with" Okay that sounded so wrong coming form him. "At first I didn't think it could be you because Jana could never touch it."  
  
"What does Jana have to do with any thing?"  
  
"I was with her"  
  
"Oh, then why did you kill her?"  
  
"Because I found out who killed my mother"  
  
"That has to do with her because..."  
  
"Jana killed my mother" Oh.  
  
"Did you mate with her?" I asked, surprised at my self that I was even asking that question.  
  
"No" Whew. Well if I'm being straight forward better keep going.  
  
"Did you love her?" okay that was a little extreme even for me, but he didn't look offended by the question.  
  
"I thought I did" Now this was getting awkward. I was feeling nervous again. I finally looked up to his face. He was looking at me.  
  
"This isn't like you" I said "It's not like you to open up to people" okay, guilty I was trying to avoid the apparent situation. He didn't answer me. Well, if there's no use in avoiding might as well come forward. "I presume the other night you came to talk to me. You know how I feel. I know you know how I feel. So... what do you think?" Oh Kami why am I such a spaz? I could tell he was having a hard time answering. Can you blame him? "Look, Hiei, it doesn't matter. I'll just leave" as I turned to leave I heard him speak up.  
  
"Don't" the strange thing is, is that it wasn't a demand it was a request. Again I turned to him. "I...um..." now he was the one nervous. Why does this have to be so hard? I sighed realizing what I was about to do. I walked over to him. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled away he looked stunned.  
  
"There is no one but me around Hiei. Do you love me or not?" Normally, that is a question I wouldn't even think about asking, but I needed to know. He didn't answer. Instead he pulled me in and kissed me. I didn't resist, I went with it. I was in heaven. When we finally pulled away it was me who looked shocked.  
  
"I do" he said. Wow, sounded like a wedding. I felt tears coming to my eyes. "And I want to make you mine forever" I was taken aback but went with him. The last thing I remember is him coming closing in again, him biting my left shoulder, hard, and passing out. When I awoke he said four words to me. "You are now mine". I looked at my shoulder there were teeth marks.

"Are we-?" I started.

" Yes, we're mated" my eyes widened. I was only sixteen and I'm mated. Oh, god what have I gotten my self into?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
Hiei lovers please don't hate me. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
M-Chan16 


	9. ZAP!

Me: I don't own anything... here we go.

Astro- God she must wanna get this done...

(AN- one important fact about the last chapter in, case some people are too thick to get it (cough Astrocough), Jessi and Hiei did not have sex. Just needed to clear that up.)

If Things Were Real  
Chapter 8- ZAP!!

"Uh... Hiei, did we um...?" I felt blush creeping up on my face. I swear if we did I will kill him.  
  
"Did we what?" he asked. Stupid fire demon. Let's see how I can do this with out making a total fool of my self...hm... nope. Everyway I play it in my head it comes out wrong. Ok let's avoid this situation.  
  
"Nothing" I covered quickly. Wow. I'm still recovering from shock, again I'm only sixteen. "This is not happening. I am way too young. I've only had like two boyfriends. How can I be in love?"  
  
"Because you said you were" oh yeah. Me and my big mouth make a perfect match.  
  
"I have to go back." I said. "You know I have been wondering, why did you leave?"  
  
"I had to train"  
  
"Is that all you guys think about?" it was a rhetorical question.  
  
"Most of the time"  
  
"Hiei do you just almost tell a joke!? Who are you?" I said starting to laugh.  
  
"A smile, that's something I haven't seen yet"  
  
"Hiei? Stop. Your scaring me. A lot." Leave me alone you know that's not like him. Seriously this was not like him. "Will you come with? Come back with me? We don't have to tell anyone about ...us". Please say yes, please say yes...  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"A maybe? You're gonna have to find a better answer than that"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Oh, so now you're back to normal" he didn't answer big shock. "Fine but I have to go" I stood up and looked at him. "Just come when you're ready. Oh, and remember if or when you come, we haven't met. Might be important to remember that" I walked out of the cave.

-------------------

Ok. I did feel bad about leaving him. Especially because I have no clue how this mating thing works. And for once I don't think I'm going to tell Keiko. This was way big. Ok once again let's avoid the subject.  
  
I walked inside and to the kitchen. On the table I found a series of envelopes. Out of habit I scanned any of them for my name. I actually didn't plan on finding anything, but I did. Two envelopes, stamped in my name. They were already opened. I'll have to find out who had the nerve... but I'll do it later. The first one was from my mom. Go figure.

_ Hi Jessi! _

_Hope you're doing well. We're all ok here but of course we miss you! Do you know when you're coming home? I hope it's soon. Don't worry you're not missing much here. You're brother is being the same old Tyler. I believe your friends also sent something. Well nothing much more to say but please keep in touch! Tyler and Dad send there love  
  
With Love,  
Your Mom_ _  
  
_  
Good old mom, short, sweet and to the point. I had a feeling that my friends would be a lot longer, and I was right.

_Jessi!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I am like sooooo jealous! You know I have always wanted to go to Japan! You're always the lucky one! Well don't worry I took the pleasure (yeah right) in recording all your favorite shows your missing. I'm sure you might be watching them there, but I'm not sure what language they're in. Speaking of language you better be learning Japanese so you can teach me and Amanda! I'm on a sugar high right now; of course we probably already figured that out. Out of pure (anime) curiosity, have you seen any demons? Ok, sorry. It's just I just finished watching the first nine episodes of InuYasha (again). School is sooo boring! Trust me you're not missing much. My brother broke up with his girlfriend, but you could care less right? Speaking of dating you got a boyfriend over there we don't know about? Better not... but if you do don't be afraid to tell me! Well I better go. CALL ME! I still have a phone. Although it might cost a lot for long distance...AHH! Shutting up before I said any more stupid things. Soon you soon! (I hope!)_ _  
  
Jenny  
  
P.s. I know you're a history buff so I'll tell you, Former President Regan  
died yesterday. Thought you might have wanted to know. _ _  
  
_I opened my next letter that was in the same envelope. I felt tears come to my eyes as I read my last letter.

_ Hey,  
How' it going down in Japan? I'm sure Jenny already gave you the 3rd degree, so I won't say anything ...yet. Anyway you know that 'zap' game we used to play? Well someone started it up again. I know I got 'zapped'. It sucked. Maybe you can teach some of the people there... that would be funny. Stephi and Chris got back together. Finally, right? So, when are you coming home? We miss you soooo much! How's the music there? Hope it's good. I would never be able to live with out music. Ignore my rambling. You know that kid you liked? He moved, sorry. I'm still getting used to you not being here! The other day I turned around in math to talk to you and I found my self looking at an empty seat. I know that may not seem like much but I've been doing it almost every friggin' day! I know how to fix it to. YOU COME HOME! That will fix everything, but I know that you have to do...stuff. Please write back. Jenny and I will be waiting!  
  
Amanda_

_  
_  
At that point I realized how much I missed my family, friends, my home... I felt tears running down my check as I herd someone walk in. I lowered my head hoping they would notice.  
  
"Sorry about your letters" I herd Kurama say. "Yusuke thought it was his. How I may never know" I nodded and stood up. That ass! He opened my letters! He will pay. I whipped away my tears and stood up.  
  
"Hey Kurama?" I asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You got a permanent marker around this place?"  
  
"Maybe in the desk" he said signing to a desk near by "Why?"  
  
"You'll find out soon" I walked over to the desk and started digging through. Sure enough I found a marker. I started ginning. I closed the desk and started to wonder the house for Yusuke. I found him walking outside.  
  
"Hey Yusuke!" I called following him outside. He stopped and turned. I quickly got up with him. "Let me see your hand!" I said. He looked confused but he didn't have time to answer. I grabbed his hand and uncapped the pen. I quickly wrote 'zap' on his hand and started laughing.  
  
"What the hell?!" He yelled.  
  
"You got zapped. Something we used to play at my school. Now when ever some one, no matter who the person is, says your full first name you got to say 'I love you'"  
  
"And what makes you so sure I will?"  
  
"Well one, if you don't your pure chicken. Two, if you don't you will face my American wrath"  
  
"American wrath?"  
  
"You know how fast a rumor can spread?" I asked. He nodded "Well let's say I know were your reputation is really important right now"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I know things about you that you never want people to know" I saw him tense up. The truth? I knew shit but if it works...  
  
"And you'll keep your mouth shut if I do this 'zap' thing?" I nodded. "Fine" Wow he must have a really big secret. Mental note to find out what it is. After about another two minutes of giggling I finally settled down.  
  
"Your right Americans are twisted" Yusuke said.  
  
"Or maybe your just plain weird" a voice came from behind us. We both turned to see Hiei standing behind us.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! What the hell happened to you?" Yusuke yelled. I was shocked too. He was well different.  
  
---------------------  
  
Me: hey I know that was short but stay with me. Here's a preview for the next chapter. Hiei and Jessi try to keep there secret, well, a secret. Kurama is getting suspicious, and Yusuke is still zapped. What happens when Jessi tries to get people to say his name? Astro: sounds fun.  
  
Me: It should be. I would also like to give my condolences to our former president who just

died.  
  
Astro: uh... Yeah what she said.

Me: See you all later! 


	10. Mating

-

-

-

Me: let's watch it again!

Astro: NNNOOOOOO

Me: why not?

Astro: because it's evil

Me: But I love 'the ring'. It's an awesome movie!

Astro: are you going to do the chapter?

Me: you're avoiding the subject!

Astro: so??????????

Me: she's right…here's the chapter.

-

-

-

-

-

(A/N-Thanx to everyone who reviewed!)

-

-

-

-

**_If Things Were Real_**

_ Chapter 9 – Mating _

-

-

-

Wow, ok get control. To these people you never met him before. Of course that would mean I would have to stop staring. Oh god, how can I make this work? Go inside, now there's an idea. I started to go inside when Yusuke started with the questions. Maybe I can make this interesting… yeah maybe. Just got to find Kurama, easy. I hear him in the other room. I stepped in as Kuwabara and Kurama looked up to see me.

"Hey, guys. I think there's someone outside you know" I said

"Who?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know but Yusuke seems to know him" this was gonna be fun.

"Dose he have gravity defying hair?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"I highly doubt its Hiei" Kurama said, looking at Kuwabara.

"But he does have a cool bandana" I said, using all my efforts not to laugh.

"Is he short?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nope"

"Then it's not him" Kuwabara said boldly. The thing was, I wasn't lying. That's why I was staring. Hiei was now Yusuke's height, and that's pretty tall considering that he's taller than me. How I may never know… or maybe I will.

"Well, I want to go meet him, even if it's this Hiei person or not. You two should come. It'll be… fun" I grin and made my way to the door. I heard them get up and follow. I walked over to the door. I held it open for them. Kurama and Kuwabara walked outside, but I waited a few minutes. When I did walk out side, nobody was talking. Strange, yes?

"Someone want to fill me in?" I asked, taking a seat at the table.

"The guy in black, who used to be short, is Hiei. But he won't tell us shit about where he was" Yusuke said. Something wasn't right. I don't know what just something. Maybe it's the fact I expected everyone to start flipping out. Or maybe I just have an over active imagination.

"Right, Hiei" this was awkward. Here I am looking at the guy I 'mated' with and I'm supposed to pretend like I don't know him. Can you imagine my pain? Okay, I'm being over dramatic, but what's wrong with that? Hiei and Kurama are leaning up against the house and Kuwabara and Yusuke are sitting at the table with me. Silence, something that usually doesn't happen here. I didn't get much time to think because my left shoulder suddenly hurt like hell.

My right hand instantly flew to my shoulder. The pain was intense. My vision blurred. I felt tired. It felt like I was spinning. I closed my eyes and gasped. And then, as soon as the pain came, it left. My feeling of tiredness was replaced with a feeling of adrenaline. I stood up slowly. I then noticed that the place were Hiei bit me. The marks from his teeth were glowing red. "That's odd..." I muttered.

"What's odd?" Yusuke asked. I finally regained all of my senses to realize that I stood up pretty fast and everyone was looking at me. I quickly covered the mark and said "nothing". I knew it wasn't nothing. "You know I'm feeling tired. I'm going to head up to my room", I lied. I left my self back in and made my way up stairs.

Once in my room I took a look at the mark again. It was back to normal… well normal meaning how it was before. I sighed and fell on my bed.

"Stupid mark" I muttered as I shut my eyes.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a voice asked.

"Only when I feel like it" I responded not bothering to look up. I heard shuffling by my window. After about a second I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw the fire demon sitting patiently on my widow ceil. "Do you always climb in people's windows?" I asked.

"Only when I feel like it" he replied with a mocking tone

"How the hell did you get so damn tall?" I asked quickly. I felt blush creep up my face at my forwardness.

"Because you're tall" that made no sense… at all. He noticed the confused look on my face and went on explaining. "We mated. I gave you a mark and you gave me your blood." My confused look didn't fade. Is he trying to tell me that he got taller because we got together? Ok, don't act like a spaz, act like you know what he's talking about… easier said then done.

"We have to be careful" he spoke up after yet another silence of awkwardness.

"Why?"

"Kurama knows the signs of mating and when you stood up out there, he probably recognized a few things."

"Like what?"

"The fact that you grasped the same shoulder that most demons usually mate with can have something to do with it"

"It couldn't be a shoulder spasm!?" I felt my anger rising at my extremely stupid answer as I quickly stood up. I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes and saw a flash of black.

Soon after that I saw Kurama and Hiei standing in a room looking extremely pissed. Hiei had to be the worst. The looked like he would kill the next person who even tried to enter the room but I wasn't looking at them directly. I thought that was the end of the vision but then I noticed something else. A body, a body that looked drained of life it self. It looked cold, very cold but the last the last thing I saw was Hiei's face. Something I really never want to see again. A look of horror, anger and rage. You know how you can see something and it makes your blood run cold, but you don't know why? That's what it felt like.

I snapped out of my vision quickly. My eyes slowly rested one Hiei. I know I was staring. I looked away and regained my composer and sighed. It was a little too weird for me. Unfortunately, Hiei realized something was wrong… damn.

"You okay?" he asked. I shivered.

"I will be" I responded not looking at him. I wonder, does he know about the visions? "Anyway, about Kurama, wouldn't it just be easier to tell him?"

"Maybe, but if we do we have to be careful on where we are. I'm sure you don't want the detectives to know."

"You're right. Let's head back down. Oh, and do me a favor and don't say Yusuke's name"

"Why?"

"You don't want to know" we both went downstairs the way we came. I ran down the hall way and down the stairs. I stopped abruptly once I came to the first floor. It had taken like a second for me to go from my room to the first floor. 'I'm faster and he's taller, great' I thought as I made my way out side again. I needed a laugh badly. I think I know just how to do it too.

"Hey Kuwabara, why do you think Urameshi is hiding his hand?"

"Why the fuck should I know. Ask Yusuke" he said. My head turned slowly to Yusuke as he muttered something under his breath.

"What Yusuke?" I said sweetly. If looks could kill, I would have died on the spot.

"I love you" he mumbled, looking extremely ticked. I swear everyone went green, except me. I was laughing too hard. After I recovered I thought I should tell them before word gets around to Keiko.

"Chill guys, he's just zapped" I said. I didn't think anyone would get it but Kurama got an amused look on his face.

"I've heard of it before, sounds completely idiotic" he said.

"Oh it is" I said "but it all so can be very fun". Yusuke got up and left looking completely disgusted. I laughed a little more than settled down again. There was yet another moment of silence, but for once it wasn't awkward. But t was boring. I decided to yet again go inside. I got around to thinking; I really didn't know what mating was. I guess no matter how much anime you know, you can't know it all.

Being as bored as I was I just wondered around the house. Looking at pictures, portraits, and anything else that seemed to interest me. I thought a bit harder about the 'mating' subject. I think I _do_ recall Amanda mentioning something about it. Now what did she say… I suppose I can run up the phone bill and call her. Yeah, that sounds like fun. After going through the all the extra numbers, I finally called her personal line. It ringed a couple times and she picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey Amanda" I said waiting to see if she would recognize my voice

"Jessi…?" She asked. "Yup" I responded. Then the screaming started. I literally had to hold the phone away from my ear. When the noise level got back to about normal I started talking again.

"Judging by how loud the screaming was, I assume someone's over" I said deciding to sit on the floor thinking to would be a while.

"Yeah. Jenny is, hold on a second I'm putting it on speaker phone." I heard her say. About a second later I herd a click.

"Can I ever pull you two apart?" I asked

"Nope" they both responded at the same time.

"So am I missing anything in the marvel world of America?" I asked

"No," Jenny said "but what time is it there?"

"Dunno" I responded "why did I call at a bad time?"

"Let's just say that you're lucky we had sugar." I then mentally hit myself. I totally forgot about the time change.

"Sorry guys. Look I hate to be a total bitch but I don't have much time to talk" I wasn't lying either. The last thing I needed was for someone to walk in on me and listen to a one- sided conversation.

"Why do you call?" Amanda asked.

"What I just can't call my friends for the sake of calling my friends?" I said defensively.

"Nope" Jenny and Amanda said. They knew me all to well.

"Ok, ok. The thing is me and some of my… friends here were talking about some magnas' and we brought up mating. I have no clue what it is. I think I remember one of you two talking about it."

"Oh yeah," said Amanda "mating for demons is like getting married for us, except there is no divorce. You stay with that person for ever. Unless your Inuyasha's father." My stomach felt like it just dropped ten stories. Me married. Oh, Hiei is sooo gonna die. I thought it meant like we were dating. I don't even know if I love him _that_ much, but what if I do…

"Jessi?" one of my friends said over the phone

"Sorry I got to go. Bye" I felt a little bad hanging up that fast, but I got over it. I stood up and looked at the 'mark' once again. I had had like a total of about two boyfriends and now "I'm married or mated or what ever" I said out loud, letting the words sink in. I then realized whether it was facing Hiei, keeping the secret or just finishing the mission; the rest of my time here was going to turn my life upside down.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

M- Chan- okay that's all for now. Things to look for in the next chapter:

-

-

-

Hiei and Jessi get into a fight, basically about nothing. Jessi slips f a few quotes from their anime, and Kurama knows more than he should. Oh, yeah did I mention that they only have about two more months to train and prepare for the actual mission?

-

-

-

-

-

-

M-Chan – for all those Kenshin lovers, I am co-authoring a fic. With my friend Astro-24. It's an A/U about Kaoru, Misao and Megumi are vampires. Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi are mortals. Kaoru, Misao and Megumi are forbidden to love mortals…


	11. Finally

M-Chan: o.k. Here's the next chapter…

Astro: Yes, after she decided to get off her lazy ass and type it.

M-Chan: Shut up… although she is right

Astro: then why don't you get started?

M-Chan: I will just got to do the disclaimer. Ok I'm sick of doing this so this disclaimer shall count for the rest of my chapters.

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will.

-

-

-

-

-

If Things Were Real

Chapter 10 – Finally!

-

-

-

-

The last couple of days have not only been awkward, but they've been just plain weird. I haven't talked to anyone since the phone call I made. I guess I've just been in shock. As I made a point before, I haven't dated that many people and I'm only sixteen; how the hell should I know if I'm in love? That's what marriage is based on. Marriage, mating, what the difference? As Amanda pointed out there isn't much difference at all.

Keiko tried to talk to me once but alas, nothing happened. She doesn't know. No one knows, and personally I'd rather keep it that way. Honestly what would everyone think if they found out?

Let's try to avoid that subject shall we? Nothing new has happened. Yusuke is trying to get on my case about training to get stronger. Yes, lets go train when all I'm supposed to do is purify a jewel. Wow, if that doesn't sound like Inuyasha than I don't know what does. Honestly though, the mission is coming up soon, which is kinda scary, but I'm more worried about is after the mission. I _do_ feel something for Hiei. I don't know if I'll want to leave. Wow, I _have_ become attached to his place. Oh, my god; that can't be a good thing… or maybe it could be…

I have to talk to him. I mean I know everything about him. Weather he realizes it or not. Of course that goes the same for everybody in this house. Curse my brain and my perfect anime memory. Well, almost perfect. Maybe if I can just find out where he is at the moment. Duh, I know where he is, sitting in "his" tree on the other side of his yard. There is no way in seven hells that I'm going to pass Yusuke, Kurama, and everyone else and get the million questions they have been dying to ask me. Most of them concerning, me locking myself in my room for the last two days. The window. Of course I'll pull a Hiei.

I quickly unlocked the window and jumped out. I landed softly on the ground below. I stood up steadily and started toward the tree. What would I say? What is there to talk about? I'm about to find out. I know that he knows that I'm coming. Ya know, him being a telepath and all. I knew I was right when he came out of the tree to greet me.

"The great Hiei actually moved to greet someone" Yeah I was kind of in a bit of a bad mood. "I suppose there is a first time for everything." He said nothing. Big surprise. "I'm I just going to talk to myself?" Again no answer. After a few minutes I just started to pretend that he wasn't there. Therefore resulting in me talking to my self. "What was I thinking? Mating? I knew that no one could even think about liking me that way. I mean who could like me? I'm the baka onna from down the street."

That hit him. I don't know why, I call myself a stupid bitch all the time. Although maybe it's the fact that his 'mate' just poked fun at herself, when if anyone else would say that about me he would probably start reaching for his sword. Then why am I having fun with his? Oh yeah I love torture. Now the question, should I keep going? If this was any other guy I would say yes, but this is Hiei. Although I'm in one of those moods where I could bite someone's head off in like, three seconds for no reason, usually resulting in me pissing someone off.

"Again, no talking. How I'm going to find out how I got faster" Yes that happened a few days ago, but I was still thinking about it. " Let's see, I could ask Kurama. He knows a lot. Or ya know maybe Yukina would know. I mean she is your sister" I think by know he noticed what I was up to. I wasn't exactly like I was talking to him nicely. On the contrary, I was lucky I hadn't spat every word at him. I felt bad though. It wasn't his fault I was so mad. Oh, god the guilt spread.

"I'm sorry" I started. Trying to gain some maturity back. I was acting like a child before."ImeanIdid'tknowaboutmatingthenamandatoldmeandIgotscared.IthinkI'mwaytoyoungbuthonestlyI'mnotsure." Dang I talk fast when I'm nervous. And judging by the look on his face he hasn't a clue what I said.

"I mean I didn't know about mating, then Amanda told me and I got scared. I think I'm way to young but honestly, I'm not sure," I repeated so he could actually understand me. I stared walking away, still knowing squat. As I started walking I felt a little hurt that he didn't stop me. How many words has he spoken to me? I felt my anger rising as I entered the house through the back door. On the way in I bumped into Kurama.

"Jessi, your out of your room and out side" he said looking over at Hiei. That was strange. Hiei was right Kurama did know something, because that made no sense otherwise.

"Kurama…" Now what to say that would really confuse him oh, yeah. "Just… go lose to a dead guy!" I stormed back upstairs, cursing at myself. I was half way upstairs when I realized; I didn't want to be here. At least not in this house.

I went back downstairs and grabbed some money off a near by ledge. I made a mental note to pay back who ever the money belonged to. I walked outside and looked at the near by city. I started running. As fast as I could. Away from everything: Hiei, training, the mission. Right now, none of that existed. I only concentrated on the city in front of me. It was one of those spontaneous actions. One of those you know you just have to do in order to feel better, or just to blow off steam. In my case? Both.

I didn't stop running until I got to the city. When I did stop I felt somewhat better. I slowly walked along the busy streets. I really had no clue what city I was in. Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, who knows. All I know is the city is pretty big. And… I'm already bored. At least it's better then being stuck in that house. I wonder if they have an English bookstore. I need something to read in my spare time. People shuffled along side me as I continued down the street. Nothing caught my eye. I don't know why, but somehow this all seemed familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it though. Not just the few sites that I saw with Yusuke and Keiko, but everything. This just made no since, but recently, nothing has.

Shoes. Clothes. More places I don't want to stop in. I'm seriously considering if this is better than the house. All I'm hearing are a bunch of different words. Japanese words. Nothing I can understand, of course. I heard a bell tone near by and I turned to see teens, most older then me, filter out of a near by school. I should be grateful, with all the school I'm missing. Come to think of it I should be more grateful for a lot of things. I mean the mission I'm about to go on is amazing. Something I thought could never happen. And I have a mate, Hiei of all people. I shouldn't be made at anything. Overall I should be surprised. Surprised that someone like him chose me.

I found a park, and grabbed myself a swing. I sat down and just rocked a little. I started thinking. About nothing in particular just… stuff. I saw even more people pass as I sat there nearly motionless. No matter how much I tried to avoid him, I couldn't get my mind off him. Why, why do I have to think about him, almost all the time? God what is wrong with me?

_"You love him"_ I heard I voice said. I looked around and saw no one. _"I'm in your head,"_ the voice continued.

'How do you know that I love him' I thought as I closed my eyes.

_ "It's all in your heart"_

'Who are you?'

_ "The one who loved him"_

'Jana?'

_ "Yes. And do not worry for him. He does love you. I have to admit he really rushed into things."_

'Why are you telling me this'?

_ "Because you need to know something, you need advice. I let evil take my soul and I couldn't control myself._

'What are you talking about?'

_ "You knew that Hiei killed me, but you do not know why. You see Hiei and I have a history. We were together. And I thought I loved him. I might have. I will never know. Like I said I let evil take over me and I attacked him, and got killed in the process. I don't even know if he really meant to kill me. I was weak, I let the evil take over me then I let my self get killed. I just don't want you to be weak like I did._

'I'm sorry'

_ "For what?"_

'I thought you yourself were evil. I now know better. So I give you my apologies'

_ " No need for apologies. Look out for yourself, Jessica. If you ever need help, I'll always be here"_

'Before, you said he loved me, how do you know?'

_ "His eyes. Even for the short amount of time you knew him for, I'm sure he loves you. Stare into his eyes when you speak to him. Then, some how, you'll be able to see how he feels for you. And always remember look in your heart if you're ever unsure."_

I opened my eyes and sighed. I stood back up. She wasn't so bad. In fact she's a lot like me. 'Thank you Jana' I thought as I started walking. My life. I had someone to count on know. Someone I can turn to… I hope. But, I still know nothing about what I'm supposed to do. I need to ask someone. I can't ask Hiei like I planned, no that would be way to embarrassing. No, I need to ask someone who will know a lot, someone I can ask who won't be surprised…

-

-

"Kurama" I said kindly. As I saw him in the other room. He looked up.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something"

"What?

"Look" I started sitting next to him. "I know you know something going on between me and Hiei" he grinned and by the looks of it had to stop himself from laughing.

"Yes I did know something was going on, I just wasn't sure"

"You didn't tell anyone. Did you?" I asked nervously

"No"

"Good. Now please do me the favor and tell me what the hell you do after you mate with someone" he got a shocked look on his face.

"Your not thinking about mating with him, are you?"

"Just answer the question."

"There really is not much to it. The person you mate with, you stay with forever. It's a connection of love and trust."

"Interesting. Would the connection do anything else to the two people?"

"For some demons, the two may share common traits"

"Like height and speed"

"Possibly"

"Kurama, I trust you and I know that Hiei trusts you so I'm going to tell you this"

"O.k."

"We're already mated" Yup that surprised him. Major. The look on his face was so funny; this time I had to stop myself from laughing. He fell off the chair. Literally. After a few minutes of shock he sat back down.

"Oh…I see"

"I need your advice. I mean you lived as a normal human, you know what it's like. What do you propose I do? I mean I'm sixteen, and already mated. That's not gonna look good where I come from."

"Do you love him?" I have to decide now. Yes or No? I kissed him first, and I could have stopped him from marking me…

"Yes"

"Then nothing else should matter" I stared at him.

"Thanks Kurama. I can see how Hiei gets along with you"

"Most of the time" we both started laughing. Personally that reminded me of when the gang was at the dark tournament and Kurama would lay a few lines about Hiei and Yukina. At that point Yusuke walked in.

"We're leaving soon" He said. And now I think I'm ready.

"Finally!" I yell as I quickly stand up.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

M- Chan: Okay, there you go. It took me forever to type, I don't know why though…

Astro: Because you kept stopping and watching T.V.

M-Chan: Why are you always right? Especially because whenever we we type 'Blood Through the Ages' your always the hyper one.

Astro: Dunno …

M-Chan: Here's some stuff for the next chapter…

-

-

-

-

-

The mission has finally started, but imagine, 4 guys and 1 girl. Jessi feels a little out of place. Not that the fact that she is a girl. More of the fact that the guys get along so well. They sort of have to given their history… On a more important note Hiei opens up to Jessi more and there love is tested to see if they should really be together.

-

-

-

-

-

M-Chan: There you go. Look out for the next chapter.

R&R


	12. She Knows

M-Chan: sry I haven't updated in awhile guys. I had the chapter half done, saved it to my floppy disk, and when I tried to open it; it denied me access. I tried to hack my way in but my firewall is to strong for it's own good

Astro: ay least you only lost one, mine computer crashed again and I lost all of them.

M-Chan: I've been telling her to get a new computer; anyway I have an offer for all of you at the end off this chapter.

Animefanatic: please say yes please.

M-Chan: Don't give it away! Some people in the chapter are OOC. Forgive me I had it have it.

Astro: coughYukina, Hieicough

M-Chan: Sad news people, **_after_** this chapter there will be two more chapters and an epilogue. Read the epilogue people, it's important.

Animefanatic: sure

* * *

If Thing Were Real

Chapter 11- She Knows

* * *

"Yukina" I said facing the blue haired girl. "I'm not ice demon how do you know I'll be able to use this?" 

"I think you'll be able too Jessi –Chan"

"Why are you teaching me this?"

"It ... might come in handy," she said grinning.

"Why do I feel there's a part of you, that none of us seem to understand? Or know?" I asked grinning to her. We were both kneeling on the floor of her room. She gave me one of her smiles; she looked happy she really did. Not just this moment but in general. With Kuwabara (though he can be very thick) with everyone here including Hiei. Even if she doesn't know, the whole truth. What she taught me? Some magic that she learned. Turns the whole room cold. When she showed me I though I was having one of my visions.

I stood up and went to leave. We had to leave soon. Leave to the mission. The mission that I felt a little out of place to go to. I'm over the whole 'boys are gross and immature to be by' but I'll be alone with two people who hardly ever talk, and the other two that _are_ really immature (most of the time).

"My mother taught it to me" Yukina said, her voice no longer happy. I turned to her. She had her head bowed now. "Right before I left. She taught it to me. I came back later after Yusuke and Kazuma saved me, I found out she had died. I spoke to Rui, and she told me that I could find my brother at the dark tournament. But she wouldn't tell me who he was"

"Yukina-san, why are you telling me this?" I asked sitting again. True that I already knew most of what she told me. But this is Yukina; I mean she's so happy all the time.

"I just don't know why he didn't tell me" I froze as I heard two small pinging sounds on the ground. Gems. Her tear gems. I then thought of who 'he' might be.

"Yukina-san, are you saying what I think your saying?" she didn't say anything. I heard more of her tears fall to the ground.

"WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME!?" she... yelled. I was scared. Oh yeah she knew. I put my on her shoulder, I pulled her chin up and wiped her tears away.

"Maybe he had good reason," I said.

"Good reason? Not to tell me the truth?"

"How did you find out?" I asked ignoring her last statement.

"Y...You"

"Me?" she pointed to my neck. Nothing could be seen on the outside but under my shirt, Hiei's teardrop rested.

"I know Hiei and you got together, I knew that my mother gave my brother a teardrop, I saw you wearing it this morning. It didn't take long to put two and two together."

"So you know now?" She nodded. "Does he know that you know?" She shook her head. "We should tell him, before we leave"

"I don't know if you should. I mean your right you are about to leave" Yukina said cautiously. She's right we probably shouldn't tell him. Yukina can be naive but not stupid.

"No, we're going to and we're going to be mature about it,"

"Mature?"

"Meaning I'm going to talk to him first so he won't flip out as bad, then your going to tell him what you know. I'll have to fill in some parts, I'll explain more later" she nodded and stood up.

We headed toward the back door. I noticed Kurama out of the back of my eye.

"Yukina wait here I'll be right back" I turned and grabbed Kurama by the arm. He looked surprised. I dragged him into the other room.

"You told her!" I hissed pointing to the other room where Yukina was waiting.

"No, you see-."

"I trusted you, I told you more than I would tell my friends," Me tell my Hiei loving friends I mated with Hiei. That is suicide.

"Jessica please-." Did he just call me be my full name? "Yukina approached me this morning, she already knew, the only thing she doesn't know is that Hiei and you are mated"

"Your right," I said, letting him go "That's the only thing she doesn't know about Hiei."

"What do you mean there's plenty she doesn't know. The fact that they're siblings one of many"

"No she knows, that's where were going to tell him" Kurama widened his eyes in shock. "Don't tell Kuwabara he still doesn't know" I left and joined Yukina who was just staring out her window.

"Jessi-Chan, I can't do it. I'm scared" Yukina said bringing her hand to her face. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. She _did_ look scared. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"I'll tell him," I said. Before she could say another word I stormed out the door. I knew where he'd be in his tree. This probably didn't look good in his spot. Last time I stormed up to him I bit his head off. Like last time he came down to greet me. He noticed the look off worry on my face.

"What is it?" he asked quickly. I smiled slightly.

"Well there's no good way to say this so I'll come right out. This morning I was talking to Yukina and she, said this 'Why didn't he tell me'" Hiei froze just as I did.

"She's afraid to talk to you. She knows Hiei" He said and did nothing. It was a little awkward but what isn't these days? I walked into him and grabbed his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Look at the bright side," I said into his ear. "When Kuwabara hits on your sister, you can tell him to back off and actually have a reason of doing so" I pulled back and he was smiling. "Do me a favor and go talk to her. Before we go please. For me"

"For both of us" he said. He walked off toward the house. I leaned up on the tree and sighed. "My work here is done"

* * *

Wow. Big castle. Really big castle. Castle that I'm standing right in front of. The portal had just dropped us off. Hiei looked fairly pleased with himself. Well, I guess that's what he would look like if he weren't hiding his emotions like he usually does. 

"There's a barrier," Kurama said looking at the red dome in front of us.

"It's weak" Hiei added.

"Can hardly feel it" Kuwabara said

"You guys ready?" Yusuke asked.

"Let's go have fun," I said as we slowly made our way in. First Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei then me. There was a small sized field before we actually got to the actual castle.

We made our way into the castle itself. Pushing the doors open, we made our way inside. I felt a bit of a shock. I took a few more steps and I felt my energy leave me. I fell and landed with a small thud and fell on my back. I felt paralyzed. I looked to see everyone else keep walking. They didn't know. They thought that I was right behind them. Using most of my energy I raised my left hand to try to get their attention but I couldn't. My arm fell over my chest. All I could think is 'why me. Why am I the only one weakened'

My hand found Hiei's teardrop. I squeezed it, as my eyelids got heavier. Suddenly I felt a burst of energy, but right after it started to leave slowly. I knew I had to get their attention, somehow. I put my other arm in front of me and started to muter the words I learned this morning. The room became cold, ice cold. I heard feet running right before I passed out

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The room I found my self in was white, pure white. I saw Hiei and Kurama standing at what looked like a door. My eyes widened when I looked at Hiei's face. It was the same look I saw in my vision before. And just like before it made my blood run cold. Using some of my newfound strength I sat up. 

"What happened?" I asked. Both looked at me.

"Your little freeze spell worked." Kurama said, "Very well I might add"

"Yukina said I might be needing it." I grinned, "Is there any history of pre-cogenesis in your family Hiei?" I asked. I tried to stand up but I couldn't, I still felt paralyzed.

"No and your still getting use to the barrier, you won't be able to move to much for a little while yet," Hiei said taking a seat next to me.

"You mean that pathetic barrier is doing this to me?" I asked. They both nodded.

"It only affected fire demons. Hiei is half fire half ice, so he felt hardly felt anything. Thought nothing of what he did. But because your half fire half human so it affected you twice as much."

"That's good to know," I said rolling my eyes. "So what happened after I passed out?"

"Well after your ice spell we noticed you were down, we weren't the only ones. A door appeared from beneath you and need less to say, you fell. Kurama and I were the first ones to get to you so we jumped."

"Any idea where the jewel or the others are?" I asked

"No and no," Hiei answered. I sighed and rested my head on Hiei's shoulder. I felt him tense up at first but it left soon.

"We've tried to get out," Kurama said pointing to the door. "But apparently it can only open from the outside.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Hiei have you tried your telepathy?" I asked.

"Tried," he answered.

"So let me get this straight. We're locked in a room, the only way out is to have someone, mainly Yusuke or Kuwabara, open the door, and the other two we came with might be dead"

"Sounds about right," Kurama leaning his back on the opposite wall.

"Before I passed put I felt a surge of energy, that's how I could cast the spell" I said.

"Your mate." Kurama said. "You must really love each other for that to happen"

"Like our own love test" I said.

'_I think we passed'_ said a voice in my head. I knew it was Hiei

"With out Hiei you might not hav been able to notice you, and you could be dead" Kurama pointed out.

"And to think, you all have been through worse" I said, noticing I could move my hands a little.

"Unfortunately" Hiei replied.

"Now we just have to wait" I said rolling my eyes again

* * *

M-Chan: k guys that's the chappie. 

Astro: give 'em the offer

Animefanatic: yeah come on.

M-Chan: fine. People I have the last 2 (3) chapters all played out. I know how this is going to end. Now I have an idea for a squeal already. I want to know if any would be interested in reading it. Just review and tell me. Of course some of you might want to wait till you read the last 2 (3) chapters.

Astro: three if you include the epilogue.

M-Chan : Ciao!


	13. New Found Powers

M-Chan: All right, I'm actually typing more…. Wow that is weird.

Astro: it's a Ba. Zoo. Ka.

M-Chan: _rolls eyes_ ya let her watch the first hour of 'Patch Adams' and she goes all ga-ga.

Astro: BEEEAAANNIIEEE

M-Chan: what did I tell you? Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed, especially the ones who answered my question. But I need a few more to get the motivation to type a squeal. But I'm not giving up I know some people wait until the end of the story to review. But it get you all in the mood, there's a summery for the squeal.

Animefanatic: YAY!

M-Chan: By the way, sorry for the wait. I stupidly got my self-grounded and I couldn't go on the computer for weeks. Then I had to type this chapter.

Astro: It's your own dumb ass fault

M-Chan: Shut up

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_If Things Were Real_

Chapter 12- _New Found Strength_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

If it's bad enough being stuck in a room for three hours try sitting in a _pure white_ room. I hate white. It's vile and evil. Well I suppose any color you stare at for three hours looks evil. And me staring at the door don't help much.

"I hate white," I mumbled. I just want to get out of this evil room.

'_JESSI!'_

'Jana?'

_'Yeah, you need to get outta here'_

'Really? I didn't realized that' I replied sarcastically.

_'You can open that door'_

'And how do you propose I do that?'

_'Get really pissed off'_

'What'll that do?'

_'You haven't noticed yet?'_

'Noticed WHAT!?'

_'Your powers run on your emotions. Have you ever noticed that when you have a vision that it can be at the worst possible moment, but really it's because you're having one strong emotion.'_

'What are you proposing?'

_'Think of something that would make you really mad or angry, and then concentrate all your energy on the door. Then well, kaboom.'_

'It's worth trying, right?' I glanced up at the evil white door. I shut my eyes again. What really would piss me off? Well there's always the thought that I could go home and find my family dead. That won't work. What if I could never see someone ever again? That would work but whom? …………. Hiei.

My blood ran cold at the thought of never seeing him again. I clenched my fists as I felt a surging heat in my right hand.

I open my eyes as my vision blurred. Though all I saw was blurs, I never saw anything so clear. My target was the only thing crisp and perfect. It would be impossible to miss the target. I raised my right arm and opened my fist. A green glowing orb appeared at my hand. No sooner than a blink, the orb had hit the door.

I quickly regained my vision and glanced around. It had worked; we were no longer stuck in the evil white room. But something was weird I still had the urge to attack something, my demonic side, I guess.

"How did you do that?" Kurama asked eyeing the door.

"New found strength," I replied stepping out into the dingy hallway. "So which way do we start to our fighting fate?" Hiei nodded to the left, so following him, we went to the left.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Leave two pre-teens, with abnormal spirit power, alone and this is what you get." I said shaking my head in disbelief. We had followed the hallway until we had reached a balcony about 30 feet up; under it Yusuke and Kuwuabara were fighting some girl.

"Who the hell is she?" I asked.

"Akira's sister" Hiei said jumping down. Kurama followed.

"Sure leave me here," I muttered following. I landed softly and looked up. Yusuke was still having his fun.

"Dear god detective, kill her already" I said rolling my eyes.

"Him, kill me?" Ah, the demon speaks. "I am the great Akito, he can't beat me"

"Look, were here to kick Akira's ass and get some jewel, your in our way" I said getting pissed.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" she asked harshly.

"Just a girl by the name of Jessi," I said putting on the fakest smile ever imaginable.

"Well I guess I'll have the pleasure in killing you then" she said coming at me. My eyes narrowed, as I got ready for an attack. It never came. A black figure jumped in front of me and killed her so quickly I could hardly see it.

"Now what the hell did you do that for?" I asked Hiei as he landed.

"Your not the only one she was pissing off" ………He's got a point there.

"What now?" I asked impatiently. Honestly I wanted to get this evil thing over with.

"Akira should be that way?" Yusuke said pointing to the door way that Akito was blocking.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I'm bored. You know what I usually do when I'm bored? Blackmail and embarrass my friends.

"Hey, Kurama heard from Maya any time lately?" I asked casually.

"Who?" was the response out of Kuwuabara, Yusuke and Kurama.

"You know Maya, she confessed her love to you right before Hiei attacked you for the first time." I started giggling a little as he blushed.

"Are you trying to tell me Kurama's got a girl he's not telling us about?" Kuwuabara asked.

"Had," was my response. I glanced back at Hiei, he was grinning. Men are so complicated. "We almost there you think?"

"Who knows" Yusuke replied. I thought for a minute.

"I'll go look for the jewel right away," I said "you guys start fighting or do whatever you do and I'll find the jewel and do what I was sent to do"

"Alone?" Kurama asked

"Any ideas otherwise?"

"I'll go with," Hiei said as I figured he would. We approached another set of large oak doors. We slowly pushed them open. A bright light hit our eyes. An odd voice spoke up from the darkness.

"So, you finally have come to meet our demise." I rolled my eyes. How many times have they heard _that_ before?

The light dimmed as a figure appeared.

"I am Akira. And I see you have found your way into my inner lair." Why are some demons so psychotic?

"Obviously" Was Yusuke's general reply. My eyes darted around the room looking for some place this jewel could be stashed.

"I suppose you want to kill me than"

"No shit Sherlock," I muttered, still looking, the room was huge. I finally found a direction a weird aura was coming from. "Hiei and I'll dash as soon as you attack," I muttered to Yusuke. He nodded. I gave Hiei a quick glance, he nodded.

So let the games begin.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

M-Chan: again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The next chapter is much longer

Astro: unfortunately

Animefanatic: but I hear it's good.

Hiei-1: It better be.

M-Chan: great now I have three friends in my chappies. Anyway the next chapters so long because

A) It has the big jewel search everyone's been waiting for.

B) There's an actual fight to get the jewel

C) There's a _big_ aftermath scenario and

D) Jessi has to go home.

-

For those wondering, the epilogue takes place in Jessi's city, with her family and (insane) friends. Well I think I've given enough away. C ya L8R.


	14. The End to it All

M-Chan: yes I know it's been a while, but this chapter is really long and I had a sever case of writers block; I still do on my other two stories (my apologies if you reading "Yet another Cinderella tale" and "When love knows all"). Oh, yeah this is the last real full chapter the epilogue is on the shorter side because it basically sums up the story.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_If Things Were Real_

Chapter 13 –The end of it all

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Running, I haven't realized until now who much I absolutely hate running. Do you realize how hard it is to keep up with Hiei? Neither can I cause I couldn't do it. I felt so bad he had to stop like five times. He looked annoyed. Part of me wants to say go back and let me be but the other part is to scared to keep going alone.

This is so stupid, this is my job why'd I have to drag him into this? I fell like I want to just ya know _SCREAM!_

"How far?" he asked.

"I don't know I thought we were close fifteen minutes ago." I said wheezing from the running.

"We should stop," he said.

"Why?" I asked grinning "Tired already?" I started back up again. He followed. We ran again. I inhaled deeply and the strangest thing happened, everything just seemed to slow down. I touched my temples as my vision blurred. I fell on one knee.

"You need to go back," I said painfully "They're in trouble"

"What about-."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine just go" that vision was terrible. They might not need help now but they will. Yusuke and Kuwabara are already very weak; this guy isn't going to be easy to beat. Wait, that's the other thing Kurama was fighting what looked like a girl. I shook the thoughts out of my head as Hiei went the opposite way down the dungeon looking hallway.

"Stupid vision, stupid clues, stupid jewel…." Yes the word stupid takes up most of my vocabulary.

Wow. I think Koenma must have gotten his facts wrong or something because this is no jewel. Or maybe there is a jewel and it's just very cleverly hid. Because all I see in front if me is a field of beautiful red, purple, and black flowers, yes a literal field; either it's a big ass room or a really small back yard.

It's beautiful, utterly beautiful. There's a quote that comes to mind that seems vaguely remember: Something so beautiful created from pure evil.

I knelt down in the flowers.

'_What are these?' _I asked myself, as I smelled the colorful flowers. I instantly felt drowsy.

"_**JESSI**!" _Jana's voice rang through my head it was the last thing I heard before I fell.

"What's happening?" I asked aloud unable to get my thoughts straight.

"**_The flowers of confusion"_** I herd a voice say "**_ The same evil that took me over"_**

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked as I shut my eyes. Who's talking to me? What am I doing here? What exactly is 'here'? Why can't I remember anything? I need to sleep…………………

* * *

_Drink, drink from the bowl._

"What are you talking about?"

_The bowl in front of you, drink from it, my daughter it will make you stronger_

"Daughter? Am I your daughter?"

_Drink and do as I ask._

So I drank. The cold liquid slithered down my throat. I felt my blood boil and my senses sharpen. "What's happening to me?"

_I made you stronger now you must do something for me_

"Like what?"

_The door on your right there are four men in there, kill them. Kill them all. _

I had lost all sense of judgment and remembered nothing "I will".

_Go then go and fulfill your lust or blood. Murder them all._

"If you are my master than tell me what is my name?" I asked.

_I gave you the name Jessi, go now my child_

"Yes my lord"

_Be warned they speak in lies ignore their words._

_-

* * *

_

I walked into the room. There were four of them, all-standing there like they were waiting for me. Men, how predicable.

"Jessi what are you…" one trailed off looking at me.

"Why do you speak my name with confusion?" I asked curiously, "Am I not your opponent?"

"What are you talking about?" One in green asked, "We're your friends"

"Really then, then I was I sent to kill all of you?" I asked glaring at them. "My master made me stronger, strong enough to beat all of you" I grinned when they didn't respond. "You're all afraid then. Too bad, who's first?" They exchanged looks the one in read stepped up.

"I shall be your opponent"

"Don't say it like it's a chore" I said grinning again.

"Be careful," I heard one whisper "She's much stronger and we can't kill her." I shrugged it off.

"Bring it on," I said as I cracked my neck. The red head stepped up. With in minutes he took out some kind of whip and the fight was on.

"Your fast" I said blocking another attack allowing another gash to appear on my upper arm. "I might have to try harder" I lunged at him with my knee he fell over and got up quickly. I threw punch after punch, kick after kick. After about two minuteshe backed off suddenly.

"What are you-." I cut myself off by an intake of sharp breath. He attacked me from behind. I staggered; before I could regain my composure I got another punch in the face. I fell to the floor. I expected him to finish me off but the blow never came. The figure in black stood above me. I stood up.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" I asked.

"Why don't you remember?" the one in green asked.

"Remember what?" I asked. I noticed the one in red eyeing the back of my head.

"Now what the fuck are you doing?" I asked irritated, I'm carrying on a conversation with people I'm supposed to be killing, why doesn't that look right in my book?

"You have the flower of confusion around your neck," The red head said

"So?"

"Take it off and see what happens" I sighed, well if it gets my job done sooner… I took the flower around my neck off. Memories came flooding back into my mind. I fell to my knees in shock. I attacked my friends, I hurt one of my best friends how could I?

"What happened?" I said scared "Where's Akira?"

"We don't know" Yusuke said.

"What about the jewel?" I asked still on the ground.

" I believe that it is still in my possession" I heard Akira say from behind.

"You" I said standing and anger rising "You made me attack me friends" I was pissed. I let me access energy flow into my hand as I did before. "Why me?"

"Because Jana did the same thing to a certain fire demon oh so many years ago. I wanted to know if he'd make the same mistake again. The mistake of killing someone close to him" My eyes ran over him up and down to find the jewel, the jewel that right now should be destroyed. I found it hanging at his wrist. How could I get it?

"URIMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled snapping me out of my day dreaming gaze. Yusuke was attacking Akira at full assault.

"Yusuke your not strong enough back down!" I yelled, but do you honestly think he'll listen to me?

_'It's too much all of it. I've been fighting, forgotten my friends, and been through hell in this castle. I wanted to leave.'_

Yusuke fell to the ground.

_'It's my fault all of it, the fact that were even here, it's my fault.'_

My hand heated up as Kuwabara lunged at Akira, but the jewel allowed Akira to exceed his usual power.

_'It's not fair, why does everyone have to live with my mistakes, my screw-ups?'_

Kurama steeped in Kuwabara's place attacking head on.

_'Kurama's weak because I fought him. They can't win.'_

Hiei was the last to step up, he fought amazingly but like all the others he fell. I shook in rage.

_'NO! Why me why do these things always happen to me. I wont let it happened again, I refuse to let it happen to anyone again.'_

"NOT AGAIN!" I yelled. My eyes glazed over and raised my hand. In seconds the red orb I had once held was released and raced toward Akira. There was a large bang. I reached up and caught a small object. Once black the tiny jewel turned a light green color. I held it close.

"We won," I whispered before I passed out for the third time.

* * *

I woke in a very recognizable bed. I was in my room, back at the house. My mind naturally filled with questions of what happened. Kurama walked in. 

"So your awake, how are you feeling?" he asked sitting at the end of my bed.

"Like I tried to kill you a while back, sorry about that" I said nervously.

"No harm, no foul. Your lucky though Botan laid a huge guilt spread on Koenma so he now believes that he is eternally in your debt."

"That might come in handy," I said chuckling. "It's over! It's all over!"

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Your planning on going home now right?" I nodded "Are you forgetting something?" he asked his hand brushing my marked shoulder.

"Hiei" I murmured.

"I talked to him" I looked up in surprise.

"And?"

"It's not permanent, the mark, not until you two conceive" A gave him a shocked look.

"But then why the purpose of the mark?"

"That's up to the individual" I nodded.

I could make it all go away. All of it. I could go home and never remember this place. This place, these people, everything.

No I can't.

"I need to go," I said standing up.

* * *

Guess were I found him. Guess where I found that person I have to call a boyfriend. 

"Why is it that I can always find you here?" I asked entering the cave. He just looked at me. "My plane leaves in a couple hours, I'll be leaving soon."

"Are you coming back?" I looked at him. To think I thought this was going to be easy.

"Of course, when high schools over, I'll be able to come back." He said nothing "Hiei, there are a lot of things on the escapade I would change if I could but meeting you isn't one of them" Great, the tears. I'm such a sap. " I want to say that that this will be easy, but I just get to know you more and finally understand you and I have to leave"

"It's only about two years right?" I nodded. We hugged for what seemed like forever.

"I have to go," I said, "But I would trade anything in the world to stay here"

Before I left he whispered something in my ear. The three magical words that can make any girl melt.

* * *

Kurama drove me. He's like my best friend now. I'll miss him. 

I sighed and rested my head on the back or the headrest. I saw airport coming up ahead. I looked in the mirror to make sure my hair wasn't to out of whack, or makeup running.

"Oh, my god," I said loudly as I started looking through.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"My necklace with Hiei's teardrop, where is it?" I picked up my pathetic excuse of a suitcase and started to look through it.

"Check the glove" He said pulling into a parking space. I did. The little fox, he is so like a best friend. He tricked me, or more so helped Hiei trick me. In the glove compartment there was a small black box. Inside was the teardrop, in a set of prongs, on a golden ban.

"You suck," I said laughing. I slipped the ring onto my left hand.

Eventually I found my self at the plane gate.

"This is it," I said

"Write?"

"Of course,"

"I'll have to meet your friends someday" I nodded

"I don't want to leave."

"You can do it the gates only three feet away."

"Two years"

"You have to go"

"I know," I looked up at he sign then back at him. I gave him a quick hug and walked into the plane

"Bye" I whispered. I will miss this place so much.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

M-Chan: epilogue will be out soon followed by the sequal. Yes there is going to be a sequal. Now can I out the sequal is purely humor than romance. Now read the epilogue! It's really important!

Ciao

M-Chan16


	15. EPI

M-Chan: finally the moment that everyone has been waiting for, the epilogue. And I have a surprise for all of you at the end of the chapter.

Astro/Nerwen: She won't tell me want it is……stupid whore…..

M-Chan: I have told no one! Muhahahahahahahaha

Hiei-1: ok she's officially lost it

T-Chan: hey I have to live with her.

Animefanatic: sucks to be you

M-Chan: Anyway I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed for all of my chapters, and to those who stuck with the whole story. Well this is it, the epilogue. It surprises me though especially cause I started this story last May. That's scary… last note? This is going to be shorter than actual chapters, just to warn you.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

If Things Were Real

Epilogue

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I left without warning. I felt bad after I did. Not being able to know when I'm going to see you again, well, it's killing me. You, my friends, I want to go back so bad. It no longer feels like I'm at home, it feels like I'm away from it. I want to come back, lie in the meadow, gaze at the stars, and practice our various talents. I can't wait to breathe the fresh ocean air by the sea. My friends here are glad I'm home, and as much as I miss you, I'm glad to see them too; what would a girl be without her best friends? I make a list of things to do when I get back, making the list only when I'm bored. It's only been what? Six months? I can't put in any other words how much I miss you, you and everyone else. I can't give you an exact date I'm going to be home, be the ring gets me by day by day. Just one look and my mind is enclosed in memories. Unfortunately I get the good with the bad. But every moment seems to be linked with us and our oh, so complicated relationship.

You have my love.

Jessi"

I finished my report and looked at my expressive writing class.

"Uh, Jessi who exactly where you writing that to?" Amanda asked, eyeing me.

"No one," I said quietly "Just about a girl who had to leave the one she loved"

I sat back down and glanced at the few of my friends that sat in that class. Okay so I wrote the letter before I was assigned to actual assignment, but it worked didn't it?

I wasn't lying, I miss Hiei so much. Not just him but Kurama, Keiko, you know the whole gang. But I wasn't lying when I said I was glad to see my old friends again. It's confusing, part of me would give anything to be back in Japan, and the other part is afraid to go. Afraid of what, I couldn't tell you.

Although it's kind of fun here. I have been working on controlling my visions more. I can now actually hear things, that is if there's anything to hear.

I sighed as the final bell rang. I quickly gathered my things and stood to leave. I glanced at my ring. You know how hard it was to lie and tell me friends I didn't meet anyone interesting? Let's just say it wasn't easy ok? That and the fact that I started dressing the role of Hiei's "mate". You know the darker clothes, evil glares, and death threats. Apparently the only thing that changed about me was the clothes. Go figure.

"So where are we going tonight?" Jenny asked me as I opened my locker.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's April 11" Amanda said. Was it? Let's see, I left for Japan in last April, spent six months there, got back around October/ November ish, than six months here would make it…..

"So it is," I said

"And….." My dearly gothic friends trailed.

"And what?"

"Your seventeen today!" oh my god.

"Please don't tell me you forgot your own birthday"

"And if I did?" Are pigs flying? Because my friends are now speechless. "Look guys I just want to go home and sleep, really. Just call me later when your speech problem has worn off." I grinned and walked toward the back doors in our school.

I ran home. Something I've been doing a lot of. Okay so I fell into a small depression when I got here, but I'm better…almost.

"Mom, I'm home" I called.

"There was a letter for you in the mail" she yelled back.

I looked at the small white envelope. Only my name was written on it. I opened it quickly and unfolded the note inside. A single question was written on it.

_Are your visions helping you yet?_

I gasped as I became cold. I shut my eyes quickly, and when I opened them I saw the house back in Japan, and every one of my friends. All of them were holding part of the letter. I couldn't believe. They were able to manipulate my visions. This was some much better than anything I could have wanted, well almost anything. I felt my energy draining I knew I had to go back to reality some time. But before I left I herd a single sentence.

_Go have fun, it's your birthday._

The next thing I remember is my eyes opening to my kitchen. I walked over to my phone and called Jenny.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Call Amanda, Nathan and Jake, Meet me at the mall in a half an hour"

"I though you hated the mall?"

"I do, but I think we can have some fun today"

"Finally!"

* * *

"Someone, tell me why we're here" Jake asked. 

"My birthday, I want to do everything that normal people wouldn't."

"Burn this place down and pretend it never existed?" Nathan asked.

"New hair, new contacts,"

"Why so lively?"

"I was told to have fun"

Well that's when it started. My final stage to get out of my depression. And the beginning of my wild hair act. And when I go back, and I will go back, I'm going to make sure that I'll leave a perfect bad girl image.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

M-Chan: yes its short but I had to put it in here. It makes the sequel less confusing.

Astro: Spill or I will royally kill you.

M-Chan: oh. Yeah, the surprise I forgot, -U ok. Ok, for all of you who want the story to continue, as soon as I post this chapter, I am posting the prologue to the sequel, Please, Tell Me This is Real. Have fun!


End file.
